


Caring

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always there when Franky needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring

The first time a fan grabbed Franky by the shirt and dragged him across the meet-and-greet table, everyone laughed and teased Franky mercilessly. Everyone except Juri, who took Franky aside almost an hour later and asked him if he was okay and if the girl had hurt him. Juri then swamped the shaken singer in a warm bear hug and helped Franky gather himself together when no one else seemed to care.

The second time a fan got too excited and tried to feel Franky up against his will, it was Juri who took Franky by the shoulder and pulled him out of her clutches. It was Juri who gave the fangirl a harsh glare as he led Franky away.

So it was that Franky came to rely on Juri to save him from Nevada Tan's psychotic fans, not that Franky ever called it that out loud. His band mates, excluding Juri, normally waved off the excited antics of Franky's attackers or ribbed Franky for it, never seeming to notice how uncomfortable or frightened Franky became when "his girls" stuck a hand down his pants or snatched at his back pockets. To them, it was all fun and games, none of them wanting to admit to the icy sting of jealousy Franky's fans pulled out of them. It's what he got, they always said, for being such a pretty boy, such a tease.

Juri would simply arch an eyebrow when T:mo or Linke started grumbling about unfair attention. He never joined in. He barely acknowledged their words, saving a soft smile for Franky when the singer glanced his way.

In his own way, Juri was telling Franky that he cared.


End file.
